


Don't you cry

by RoseNox98



Series: Wayward Son 'verse [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has to make good on his promise to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you cry

Dean panted, eyes wide and flickering.

Green turned to black, then back to green with the next blink. The Mark was taking over again, and Dean looked at Cas pleadingly.

The angel was in tears, blade out like he had promised.

His Shoulders were slumped under his tan cloth, and his blue eyes were filled with a hopelessness Dean had never wanted to see.

Then his eyes flicked to black and he laughed. "C'mon, Cassie, do it!" His tone was mocking, and Cas flinched back.

When green returned Dean stopped straining at his bonds. "Please, Cas. I can't become that thing again!"

The angel stepped forward, and cupped Dean's cheeks, leaning forward to kiss him.

More tears spilled over the angel's cheek's, wetting the hunter's skin, and Dean pulled back with a gasp.

The angel blade was deep in his gut, sparks lighting up.

"I love you, Dean. I'm so sorry."

His eyes flicked back to black, then to green as tears fell.

Despite the pain ripping through him, Dean looked peaceful as he stared up at Cas with dimming eyes.

"Thank you," he gasped out, just before falling limp in Castiel's hold.


End file.
